Reusable shopping bags are considered an alternative to using single-use, disposable plastic or paper grocery bags when transporting groceries or other items from a retail establishment. Conventionally, reusable shopping bags are comprised of a durable material that may be reused many times.
A reusable bag is considered to be an environmentally friendly alternative to petroleum based plastic bags, which are subsequently placed in landfills harming the environment. Reusable bags may require fewer natural resources and produce fewer emissions of harmful gases than disposable bags because reusable bags may be recycled.
However, during use, a reusable bag may be in contact with bacteria related to sickness. Particularly, reusable grocery bags may be in contact with e-coli or other bacteria that is found in food products.
Accordingly, needs exist for more sanitary and environmentally friendly grocery bags.